


Started with a Kiss

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare





	Started with a Kiss

             A kiss, it had started with a kiss. Here you are pinned between a hard door and the body of the man you’ve been lusting after since you started working for Overwatch. The kiss was abrupt but not unwelcome. You knew Gabriel had caught on to your feelings for him, you knew his hesitation in accepting them and why. But it didn’t stop the searing hot desire to be held in the arms of this man, to be completely his and his alone. The kiss had started out as a sweet press of warm lips against lips, but it grew needier, hotter. You brought your arms up to rest around the back of Gabe’s neck, his hands planted firmly on either side of you. You weren’t sure how you ended up pressed against his office door, you just remember being called into his office and getting distracted watching his lips as he spoke. Everything after that was a blur of motion. 

           “Commander...” You panted when Gabriel pulled away from you leaving you breathless. He watched your face, looking for something, anything that told him you didn’t want his affections. But of course, he wouldn’t find anything because you wanted this. You wanted him.

           “Are you sure you want me?” He whispered into your ear. You could tell he wasn’t sure about any of this and you knew it was because of how dangerous both of your jobs were and how you had such high chances of losing each other every day. But that didn’t matter, you wanted him anyways.

           “Yes, Gabriel.” You said, his name slipping casually from your lips. A small smile graced his lips before he pressed them against yours once more. 

           “Then I am yours.”


End file.
